


Kibō no Hoshi

by DepressedTeacupInc, TwilightMaster15



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kira Wins (Death Note), Dystopia, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mystery, Physical Disability, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedTeacupInc/pseuds/DepressedTeacupInc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightMaster15/pseuds/TwilightMaster15
Summary: Kira's New World is by no means a peaceful utopia, something Hoshi Yagami has known all too well in the sixteen years since Kira's victory in the Yellowbox Warehouse with his father as the only survivor. The world has fallen into despair, and everyone lives in fear with umbrellas to hide their faces.Determined to help his father find closure in the one case he couldn't see to the end, Hoshi, with the help of the ghost only he can see, investigates further and comes across a rumor that one other, Near, got out of the warehouse alive that day. But upon searching to learn if there was any truth to it, he discovered far more than he bargained for and becomes a member of the Kira resistance.A battle of wits between father and son commences as secrets unravel and both have to confront things they had been hesitant to before, especially when Hoshi discovers how to stop Kira, and the Shinigami, for good.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Kibō no Hoshi

Hoshi sighed as he looked out the school window at the storm clouds coming closer with each passing second. The icy grey sky restlessly grumbled outside with the sound of thunder, and he shuddered a bit, hoping he could make it home before the storm picked up.

"Yagami, are you still with us? Can you please translate the following sentence into English?"

Hoshi looked up to his teacher, seeing the name and the numbers above his head. He sighed as he felt the eyes of his peers on him, perhaps grateful he had been the one called out for spacing out instead of them, even though he had been quietly sketching that tree in the courtyard and not doing whatever nonsensical social media trend was popular this time. 

Thankfully, he was saved from needing to look anyone in the eye by the bell, and he hurried out, putting on his black trench coat over his normal freshman uniform. He pulled out his black umbrella as he headed out the door, everyone following his example of a model citizen.

And of course, he was seemingly the model citizen, the only son of Superintendant Light Yagami and the late model and actress Misa Amane.

It was easy to blend into the crowd of those with their black attire and umbrellas, his head down just like everyone else and doing his best to avoid the criminal broadcasts that rang through his ears.

He heard the rain begin to pick up, and he sighed with relief. Even if this had been customary for as long as he could remember, it had always felt strange. He put on his headphones under his hood and absently hummed the song that came on when he shuffled his playlists. "Living Dead," from _Jasper in Deadland._ How morbidly fitting.

 _Just keep your head down, Hoshi,_ he reminded himself as he had to quickly glance up to see if it was safe to cross the road.

He blanched as he remembered what day it was and checked his phone to be sure. January 28th. _Oh no, this isn't good._ He veered back, running through the crowd and pulling his umbrella down, letting his strawberry blonde hair free as he wove past people to the pharmacy. He was stopped by an adult, and the name above her head read Kyoko Kobayashi.

"Kid, you have to put your umbrella up, you don't want—"

"Kira to see my face, I know," he looked down at his shoes in shame, "I just have to make sure my father picked up his meds and buy some stuff for dinner." He ran past, and he was startled to see Dead Mom waiting for him at the pharmacy before flickering out of sight.

Hoshi smiled at where his mother figure had been. He knew this person wasn't his real Mother, given this was a man who he could only sometimes see. But even that was better than the biological Mother who Father always said had neglected him to the point she had been thrown out, and she threw herself off a building because of it.

Sometimes he wondered why Dead Mom stayed by him and why he was the only one who could see Ryuzaki, probably for the same reason that he could see numbers over people's heads.

He had asked Father about his eyes. Father replied simply that it was possibly something he had inherited from Mother, a psychological condition—which to Hoshi had always been code for him probably being schizophrenic. But he also seemed very interested in seeing the numbers over Father's head and seemed to be relieved when Hoshi had answered yes, for whatever reason. He didn't normally let that bother him, but the thought always came to mind like an intrusive thought from time to time as each day passed without real answers. What did the numbers even mean?

"Do you think Father's having one of his bad days today?" He ran a hand through his hair, "Should I call Mikami?" He didn't expect a response, so he headed inside the pharmacy, making a show of pulling the umbrella down so nobody would know he hadn't had it up. One person noticing was fine, but he didn't want Father to be dragged into it.

"Hey, Hoshi," Taro said from the other end of the counter, "I figured I'd been seeing you."

Hoshi waved to Taro, then grimaced, "I take it that means Father didn't pick up either of his meds?"

"Yeah," Taro replied, holding the bag out, "But it makes sense. It's a pretty rough day for your Dad today."

"It's been getting better..." Hoshi muttered, trying his damndest to not think about the past years and needing to call his godfather or his grandmother to come over before things got too bad. "As long as his injuries don't act up, we should be fine."

He took the medications and hurried to the store, not bothering to unpause his music as he ran inside to avoid the rain, hoping to get some food for tonight since Father would undoubtedly not be up for cooking.

He examined the cakes before hurrying away and kicking himself for the idea, knowing how Father felt about cake. He perked up when he noticed some Purin and put it in his basket. What about dinner? He thought about it and checked to see what he would be able to afford from his allowance before deciding to make pasta with shrimp and asparagus.

After paying, he slumped when he left the store, noticing the rain was pouring down over Tokyo with a roar. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud, gregarious boom of thunder. The cold icy rain pierced his pale and wet skin. 

Hoshi put up his umbrella and ran across the slippery path, his posture weakened by the weight of his soaked clothes. The quality of darkness shifted in the sky, but the rain kept pouring.

He entered the luxury apartment he and Father shared, not announcing his presence as he put the Purin in the fridge. The clock on the wall told him it was just past four. He had time to finish his homework before making dinner and maybe work on his pet project.

He checked Father's room and found him in there sitting in bed, looking at a framed photo he normally kept inside his nightstand. Hoshi was able to walk over and hug him before Father even noticed he was here. "Hey, Father."

Father looked up to him, adjusting his glasses and pulling his son into a hug, "How was school?"

"Boring." He held up the bag, "I got your meds. Do you need a water glass? Are your injuries acting up?"

"You don't need to do so much for me," Father insisted, getting out of bed and forcing himself to stand, walking into the en suite bathroom, but it was clearly forced, and Hoshi brought over his wheelchair just in case.

Father filled the glass and took his medications, looking to Hoshi as though to make it clear he was fine when his leg gave out under him, and Hoshi dove to catch him before he seriously hurt himself.

He helped Father into his wheelchair, knowing better than to comment about being right. If it weren't for Superintendent being essentially a desk job, crime was basically nonexistent, and he had been able to inherit it from Grandfather, he very well could have lost his job due to his walking impairment. It was a fact that even sixteen years later now, haunted Father.

Hoshi thought he noticed something like someone moving out of the corner of his eye, but he shook that away after a few moments and helped Father back towards the bed.

"You don't have to force yourself, Dad," Hoshi smiled, "I know you're strong—you're allowed to need help, especially today. I can bring you some tea if you want."

"I'm _fine,_ Hoshi," Father almost growled, laying down on his side. Hoshi recoiled. Had he overstepped a boundary? He must have done something wrong to give Father his medications today, of all days.

"I'll just... I'll leave you be. Just text me if you need anything." He hurried out, catching a glimpse of that photo Father hid, of himself surrounded by people who were all dead now. The Kira task force.

Nobody except Father knew what happened in the Yellowbox Warehouse, or if anyone else did, it was on the down-low. What Hoshi did know was Father had been shot and found unconscious surrounded by the bodies of his allies, and a month later, Kira announced his victory over the task force and SPK. It hadn't been directly announced the win had been at the warehouse on January 28th, but anyone who knew Father had a pretty good idea of what had gone down.

Father said he hadn't formed a new task force because he was the only parent Hoshi had left, and he didn't want to risk his life and leave Hoshi an orphan living with Mikami. Sometimes Hoshi wondered if that meant when he turned twenty that Father would try again, he would be an adult and able to take care of himself, but he was never going to voice that theory. He didn't want to accidentally force any expectations on Father, who already worked so hard when he wasn't basically forced to have the day off.

He entered his room, realizing he was still soaked, and threw his trench coat and beige jacket into the laundry hamper to worry about later. "I messed up," he whimpered mostly to himself, "I think I hurt him." He peeked through the blinds to see the city outside, sliding down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest. Why did everything have to be like this?

He perked up as he thought about his project, wandering into his walk-in closet, removing his drenched clothing and changing into warm pajamas before exiting and putting everything in the laundry so it could be washed and dried for tomorrow.

He grabbed his laptop and brought it out into the kitchen, and worked on getting dinner ready. If he made good time on his homework, he could work on his project!

He had long since gotten used to multitasking, even though trigonometry could be a pain sometimes. When was he ever going to need this in his life? He had asked Father about it, getting a laugh and a reply of "Even I don't know."

Once he finished his homework, he pulled up another secret folder with his pet project.

There was a rumor that Father was not the only one to escape the Yellowbox Warehouse injured but alive. Hoshi didn't know if Father knew about this rumor, and he didn't want to bring it up until he was sure the rumor was true. But from the first month of his research, he had been able to narrow down who the survivor could be.

He didn't know what exactly his eyes did, but he did know he couldn't see the name or numbers of the deceased. From there, it had taken incognito mode on his laptop, and some hacking he had figured out from coding classes to get into Father's old files he hadn't deleted, where he had the names of the task force and SPK. From there, a google search was enough to figure out who these people were, mostly from finding their funerals.

However, there was one person who had not been revealed—Near. There were no photos or true names, and therefore there was no confirmation Near was dead.

He had no idea where to start, so he had begun his investigation by doing research on Wammy's House. But to get answers, he wasn't sure if he would have to travel to England or not and if he could do so without Father knowing. Regardless, what if something happened and Father needed him?

He shook himself. Father had taken care of him alone with minimal help, even when he was still fresh out of recovery, and Hoshi was doing this for Father's sake after all.

Part of him worried about what would happen if Father found out. The last Kira investigation had taken so much from him, so he might take measures to prevent Hoshi from being part of it. But Father would come around eventually, right? He was hoping to find Near before Father found out, so he would have some assurance that he truly wasn't alone.

He closed his laptop to dish up dinner, and he was surprised to hear the sound of Father leaving his room, leaning a bit heavier on his cane than usual. "Dinner smells good."

"Thanks!" He put his laptop off to the side and set the table for the two of them, "I was expecting to bring you dinner in bed."

"You don't have to. The medications made things easier." He sat down at the table, sighing, "I called Yumi and Nozomu earlier, they wanted me to tell you they say hi."

Hoshi flinched slightly at the mention of Aizawa's children, who lost their father when they were young. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if he had lost Father at fourteen or especially not five. Father didn't normally talk to his fallen friends' families except for today, and Hoshi was too nervous to talk since he was the lucky one to not have lost his parent in the Yellowbox Warehouse. He did consider it occasionally since if anyone hated Kira, it was Yumi, Nozomu, and even Mogi's daughter, Kazue. All three were adults now, so he didn't want to busy them on what could very well be a fool's errand.

"Anything from Aunt Sayu?" Hoshi hesitantly asked as he picked at his food, "Is it one of her better days?"

"I don't think so, Hoshi."

Hoshi didn't let on his disappointment to hear that, knowing it was much more painful for Father that his sister was only lucid occasionally. As Grandmother was getting older, they had needed to move Aunt Sayu to a mental hospital, and any mention of that fact always upset Father.

They ate in silence, and Hoshi went to clear both plates, but Father stopped him, "I can do it, Hoshi. You've done so much for me already."

"Are you sure, Father?"

"I'm sure," Hoshi reluctantly went to head to his room, and he was startled to hear Father add, "I'm in charge of breakfast as well."

"Thank you, Father."

When he was alone in his room, laptop in hand, Hoshi grabbed his foldable laptop table to work on his bed. With homework done, all that was left to do was see if he had any hope of finding Near.

Part of him couldn't bear to think Near was truly dead, and the rumor was nothing but that. It would mean any hope of helping Father get closure and defeat Kira was gone. But at the same time, if Near and Father were able to defeat Kira somehow, everything would change, and Hoshi didn't know what the world was like without Kira. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if he was making the right choice if even Father had given up.

He felt the embrace of Dead Mom, or at least he assumed that was what it was, and he relaxed. He was doing the right thing for Father, who had fought for what he believed was right from the time he was only slightly older than Hoshi himself. 

This was the right thing to do, even if all he could do was hope he was right.


End file.
